SEEKERS Brothers: Hunted
by Neverland8
Summary: Koda, Kenai and Nita seek shelter with a traveling group of bears, some of which in colors they've never seen. However, strange things are happening in the forest, and Koda finds himself having to trust unlikely animals in order to survive. Rated K plus for minor violence. I do not own Seekers or Brother Bear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Koda sat outside the den and looked up at the sky. Inside the den, he could hear Kenai and Nita soundly sleeping. He stole a glance at Kenai, and saw him sleeping with a pleased expression. Of course, Nita's cubs would be coming in just a few days. Koda grinned.

Soon, he would have new cubs to play with and teach about the wild. He always considered himself a great teacher. True, he had slacked off on Nita, who had been a bear for almost a year, but that was mostly because of the three-month hibernation. At least, that's what he told himself.

He looked up at the Bright Star. It was the biggest star in the sky, and Koda had been looking at it for guidance since the last time he saw his mother. She had been a spirit, with Kenai's human-brother, Sitka.

He wished that they could all be together. It would be him, his mother, Kenai and Nita, and Nita's coming cubs. They would all laugh and play together, living out their days together under the sun.

Part of him wished that could happen. Part of him knew it never could.

Because his mom wasn't coming back.

Koda worried if he would be a third wheel around Kenai and his cubs. Of course, he had felt that way when Nita first showed up, but they were all now three parts, like a tree. The trunk, the roots and the leaves all played a part in the tree's existence.

But what had four parts? Or five? Or even six?

Koda sighed and began to trudge back in the den. He stopped to sniff the air, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Something was coming. Something vicious and out for blood.

Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Koda ran inside the den and shook Kenai. "Kenai! Kenai, wake up!"

The older bear rolled over and groaned. "Koda, what is so important-"

"It's a hunter, Kenai."

Kenai instantly sat up. "What?"

"I can smell him, Kenai!" Koda shook. "We've got to get out of here!"

Kenai turned his head around sharply, and Koda followed his gaze. Nita was sleeping quietly, her paw twitching.

Kenai ran over to the she-bear, and shook her with his paws. "Nita! Nita, wake up!"

Nita blinked her eyes open. "Hm? Oh, what is it, Kenai?"

"Nita, we've got to go. Now."

Nita yawned and stretched. "What's so important?"

"It's a hunter, Nita. We've got to run."

Nita peered out of the den. "I don't see anyone, Kenai."

"Nita, trust me on this." Kenai stepped out of the den, Koda at his heels. "We've got to go."

"Where will we go?" Nita looked over at Kenai, fear in her big, brown eyes.

"Just... follow me." Kenai looked over at Koda, and Koda could tell what he was thinking, too. They typically had no problem with hunters, seeing as both Kenai's and Nita's tribes refused to hunt them, so they had no clue what to due. Koda, being at least two years from the last hunter encounter, had forgotten what to do.

Nita nodded. Kenai picked up Koda like a cat would pick up a kit and took off.

Koda looked behind him to see Nita scampering after them. She tripped over a small root, but quickly resurfaced and ran. Behind them, Koda heard a hunter's cry. The chase was on.

Nita stifled a scream and finally caught up to Kenai. The two mates shared a wild look before running farther. "Faster!" Kenai screeched between Koda's fur. "We have to lose them!"

Koda could hear the hunter's footsteps cracking the leaves in the forest behind them. Whoever they were, they didn't worry about stealth.

After a few minutes. Nita stopped and panted. Kenai slid to a halt three feet ahead and turned around. He dropped Koda to catch his breath. "Nita? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can run anymore." Nita gasped.

Kenai's eyes went wide. Koda could feel fear shivering off of his pelt. Koda felt the same dose of horror. It was like... his mother. Kenai didn't want another Mother to die in the hunt, and especially not Nita.

"Hide in the bushes!" Kenai ordered, and Nita obeyed silently, barely shaking the leaves. "Koda, in the log. Slowly. I'll go in the bushes with Nita. Keep quiet and don't draw any attention at all."

Koda nodded and slid into a log opposite the bushes. He peered out a small hole and looked around. The footsteps grew steadily louder, and Koda stifled a gasp as three hunters appeared in view.

They were running, and growing steadily faster. Koda backed up against the log and held his breath, hoping they didn't see him or hear him. He stole a glance at the bushes, and was relieved to see nothing. The hunters were leaving. They were safe.

Kenai and Nita emerged from the bushes, Nita shaking all over. Koda slowly stepped out of the log, looking around.

"Are we safe?" Nita asked.

Kenai shrugged her question off, and looked around. "We should backtrack to the den, and then go somewhere else."

"Where?" Nita shook. "We can't go too far, Kenai. The cubs are coming soon."

Kenai sighed, and gave Koda a sad look. "We better move." he sighed. "We don't want to run into those hunters again."


End file.
